Daisies
by Rosaroma
Summary: Just after Zoe picks Wash to save from Niska and Mal makes it back too. Fluffy Serenity time for the whole crew. Simon/Kaylee established. River shenanigans to be had.


**AN - Fluffy idea that came to mind.**

* * *

'Him!' Mal's indignant calls carried down the hall of the bunks. Zoe smirked as she helped Wash onto their bed. 'Zoe, I know he's your husband but I could have di-ed over there.' The captains voice bounced around the metal hall unanswered except by Inara who was trying to shush him.

Wash gazed at Zoe as pain shot up his side and caught her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb against her palm. Their eyes stuck and she couldn't look away, her beautiful husband. Leaning down she brushed a kiss over his mouth. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled, she nearly landed on him but caught herself. 'Not tonight my love.'

'But love, I nearly died.' Wash said stroking her arm as she stood back up.

'I nearly died more,' Mal's voice carried through their closed door. Wash flopped back onto the bed.

'Oh for privacy,' Zoe said curling up behind him so he could sleep some.

The next week began a little fresher than the usual when Zoe came into the dining area to find Wash covered in daisy chains. 'Anything you'd like to tell me dear?'

Wash jerked his head to the corner with wide eyes. River, just out of reach of Jayne, was draping daisy chains over his arms and shoulders. He seemed to be coping by polishing his gun and trying to grab her whenever she draped a new one.

Zoe strode up to Wash and kissed him through the layers of flowers. 'Any reason our resident flower child is spreading her joy to you two manly man?' she climbed onto his lap and made herself comfortable.

'I have no clue,' Wash's voice was high and amused as he tried not to laugh at Jayne. His nose wrinkled trying to hold it in.

'He might shoot you instead,' she whispered into his ear.

He took the challenge and brought his face round to nestle in her hair. Zoe tried not to wriggle when his chuckles started tickling the base of her neck. He doubled his efforts to ruffle her composure by tickling circles up her sides.

'Zoe, what is Wash doing in broad daylight with kids around no less.' Mal said coming to a dead stop as he noticed Jayne in all his floral glory. Now Wash could look fairly normal covered in flowers, but Jayne was a picture of annoyed muscled tension.

'Jayne,' Mal cleared his throat, 'are you in need of a bonnet? I think I still have mine somewhere…' he gestured back towards the sleeping quarters.

Jayne loaded a gun and River pulled the cartridge back on one she'd pinched when he wasn't looking. 'Are we playing with these now?' she said gleeful.

Jayne's eyes got really wide, he slowly put his gun down and removed one of his daisy chains so he could lay it on her head. 'Nope.' He draped another over her wrist and doubled it so it wouldn't fall of. 'Flowers are good, lets play with the flowers.'

She blew some hair out of her face and disassembled the stolen gun fluidly putting it back on the table. 'Okay,' she took her basket of remaining flowers and headed off the engine room.

'Where'd all those flowers come from?' Mal asked Inara later that day. His arms were crossed but she saw the softness in his face, he looked all kinds of peaceful.

'Whilst you were all stealing from the Bardat planet, River and I were picking flowers.'

Mal looked surprised, 'didn't realise you two were friends.'

Jayne was a mite jumpy when it came to River, and so when they came face to face on the walkway he was nervous of what she was hiding behind her back. Her expression couldn't give anything away, as smiling she'd stabbed him, and frowning she'd given him peace and quiet.

'Do you think we should tell him?' Mal said to Simon from the cargo bay below.

'No, watching him squirm is a delight,' Simon rubbed his face. Kaylee hugged him and he pulled her closer to his side absently happy. Simon wasn't entirely sure what he was watching, why would River give him this. Was she trying to make a friend? Could she have picked a worse person to befriend? He supposed he was just glad she'd made home here.

River was stepping, one bare foot after another, closing the space between her and Jayne.

'Now look here, we played with guns and flowers, I think that's enough fun for one week.' He took a step back.

She stopped and frowned a little. His eyes twitched. 'Unless you got something non scary or dangerous hidden behind your tiny back.' He conceded put off by her sad little girl face.

Her face perked up and she revealed a giant sunflower, the stem nearly as tall as her. Jayne looked from the sunflower to her face and back. 'Your giving me a flower?' he couldn't fathom this girl.

'The colours match your hat. It was standing in the field wondering where you were, and I heard it, so I brought it.' She still held it fully extended towards Jayne waiting for him to take it.

Her sweet simple language got through his defences and he wiped his nose roughly. 'Well, thanks.' He said snatching it from her hand as careful as he could without looking too grateful. It wasn't often people gave presents out here, no one had much to give, let alone wanted to.

Laughter burst from the cargo hold as Mal couldn't contain himself any longer, he staggered a little holding onto a rail to stop from falling. 'That is just the sweetest thing I've seen all week,' he said dabbing his eyes exaggeratedly. Simon grinned and turned to Kaylee, 'I'm glad I met you all, somehow, all the way out here.'  
She smiled shyly back at the doctor and hugged him a bit harder. 'Especially you,' he said leaning down to gently kiss her.

* * *

**More Zoe & Wash? Cause I think they're the bees knees, but it could just be me. **


End file.
